


The Eric Andre Show: Abby Interview

by captaintaco2345



Category: Original Work, The Eric Andre Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintaco2345/pseuds/captaintaco2345
Summary: Eric Andre and Hannibal Buress interview my OC Abby the Ghost on an episode of the Eric Andre Show





	The Eric Andre Show: Abby Interview

**Eric:** Okay, our next guest is... Abby the Ghost

**(Abby walks as the band plays. Eric and Hannibal look visibly confused to see a ghost walk into the studio)**

**Eric:** Oh shit, you're really a ghost, huh?

**Abby:** Um... yes, I am. It's lovely to be here.

**Eric:** Aight, I'm down with that. Have a seat.

**(Abby sits on the chair, the music stops)**

**Eric:** So you're dead, right?

**Abby:** Yeah, I'm a ghost, so I yeah.

**Eric:** So you've seen the afterlife.

**Abby** : I guess you could say that.

**Eric:** Damn, okay. So what happens when we die?

**Abby:** Um... well, I can't speak for everyone, but-

**Eric:** How did you die, anyway? Plane crash? Did you get bit by a spider in Australia or something?

**Abby** : ...Uh...

**Eric:** Did you get a spear thrown through your chest?

**Abby:** N-no, it was the plague...

**Eric:** This is boring! I wanna talk about MOVIES! **(Slams fist on desk)** You're a movie star right?

**Abby:** Uh... no, I'm not an actress or anything like that.

**Eric:** What's the last movie you saw?

**Abby:** W-well, my friend Yuko just took me to see-

**Hannibal:** You ever watch Ghostbusters?

**Abby:** I get that a lot actually. I only saw the new one. 

**Hannibal:** I just watched it the other day.

**Eric:** Which one, the old one or the new one?

**Hannibal:** Both, man. 

**Eric:** The new one was a piece of shit.

**(Audience claps and cheers)**

**Abby:** I thought it was okay...

**(Audience claps, but less)**

**Hannibal:** Hey Abby, you ever use your ghost powers to sneak into the girls locker room?

**Abby:** Um... n-no, I feel like that would be an invasion of privacy-

**Hannibal:** If I was a ghost, that's all I'd do, man. 

**Eric:** You'd literally be ghosting on n*ggas.

**Abby:** Oh, I'd prefer if you didn't use racial slurs.

**Eric:** Nah, it's okay. I'm a ghost too.

**(Eric pulls out a gun, cocks it, and shoots himself in the head. Abby jumps back)**

**Abby:** Oh my god! Did... did he just... c-call 911, what are you doing?!

**(Hannibal is on his phone)**

**Hannibal:** What?

**Abby:** He just shot himself! Call 911!

**(Hannibal goes back to his phone. Abby stares at him confused. Suddenly, Eric shoots up from his desk)**

**Eric:** I'M A GHOST TOO!!!

**(Abby shrieks in fear)**

 

**WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK**

 


End file.
